En la oscuridad
by hhhjof
Summary: El reino de Arendelle necesita un rey, Elsa desesperada organiza un concurso para que cada primogenito de un rey, venga a competir por su mano. Cada uno tendra que demostrar sus habilidades de batalla. El problema aqui es que ella nunca se imagino que entre los mejores competidores, dos de ellos terminan completamente enamorados el uno del otro...


"Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran."Elsa!" Anna gritaba a todo pulmón buscando por todo el castillo a su hermana, ya habían pasado 13 horas desde la ultima ves que la vio y ahora estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana. Al caminar por uno de los corredores llenos de cuadros encontró la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, se bufo de si misma rodando los ojos por lo tonta que había sido al no pensar en este lugar desde el principio.

En la sala, se encontraba Elsa sentada con varios conserjes, soldados y unos cuantos aldeanos.

"Nuestro reino se esta viniendo abajo!" Alguien grito desde el otro extremo de la sala.

"Tiene razón! Necesitamos mas comida! El pueblo esta pasando hambre!" Esta ves fue un aldeano el que grito y apoyo al soldado.

"Los dragones se han llevado demasiadas ovejas, esto jamás había sucedido, ni siquiera teníamos ataques de dragones antes" un conserje informo entre toda la multitud.

"Nuestro almacén de armas se esta quedando vacío poco a poco!" Otro soldado muy enojado grito. Mientras Elsa escuchaba ya frustrada de tantos problemas.

"Si nos atacan ahora no hay posibilidad de que ganemos, mi reina debería usted considerar el echo de casarse con uno de los reinos cercanos para formar una alianza y que ellos nos ayuden" le comento un conserje a Elsa. Ella suspiro a la mención de casarse, sabia que ya era tiempo pero aún así no tenían que ofrecerles al otro reino a cambio de su alianza.

"Señores, e tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con uno de los reinos cercanos, pero necesito de su ayuda para realizar este evento, are una competencia en donde cada uno de los competidores deberá desmontar su fuerza y agilidad. El que gane será el rey de Arendelle. Cuando vuelvan los peces, cuando comience a llover para detener los ataques de dragones rápidamente volveremos a ser el reino que siempre hemos sido. Están de acuerdo con eso?" Elsa miro al rededor observando como todos afirmaban a su idea "bueno, avísenles al pueblo, mientras tanto iré a mandar las cartas"

Anna estaba que saltaba de la emoción a la mención de que su hermana iba a casarse, claro que estaba preocupada por el reino pero que su hermana este dispuesta a casarse simplemente la ponía muy feliz. Cuando Elsa salió, Anna la abrazo y Elsa río sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado la conversación.

"Y... Que clase de príncipe crees que ganará?" La menor de las hermanas pregunto mientras Elsa se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta.

"No lo se, no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, mejor dicho si conozco a los reyes mas no a sus hijos así que no se que esperar, aunque aquí..." dijo rebuscando entre sus cajones el mapa que tenía para solicitar cualquier cosa acerca de los otros reinos " ...aquí dice que Estoico tiene un hijo así que no me sorprendería demasiado si su hijo llega a ganar ya que son vikingos y ese hombre es enorme" respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras le escribía al reino de Berk.

"Wow de seguro es un modelo ejemplar de la fuerza" Anna trato de imaginárselo " a quien mas vas a invitar?"

" Pues invitare al reino del Norte, se dice que su hijo es súper apuesto y fuerte y que su cabello es blanco" ahora llenaba la solicitud del reino del Norte.

"Ese suena bastante bien" comento Anna observando a través de la ventana.

"Invitaré a todos los reinos que pueda, estará también el reino Solaris, se que tienen a una hija pero dicen que hay un soldado que lo consideran como su hijo así que eso también cuenta" Elsa seguía escribiendo "porque no vas y haces algo Anna, yo aquí me demoro bastante"

"No, te voy a acompañar pero sabes que ? Te traeré algo de comer" Anna se levanto y comino hasta la puerta "no tardo!"

Y así paso el resto del día, Elsa al terminar mando las cartas rezando que aceptaran.


End file.
